Songs For You
by Am What I Am
Summary: Drabble challenge: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN -_ Yeah so..my first twilight fic. i wrote it a while ago but just forgot. there only four songs in this chap but i will add the others soon.i'm not really a twilight fan *runs and hides*. I thought I'd give it a go though...so...._**

_**Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own twilight or any of the songs used.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - **_

**Don't Confess - Tegan And Sara**

I couldn't do this.  
I couldn't speak the words that I wanted to. The words that I had wanted to speak since I first saw her.  
Of course Edward and gotten her first though, so I thought that I never would get to speak them. But now was the perfect opportunity.  
It was just me and her. No Edward or Jasper. No family around, no friends to interrupt. This was it. I was going to finally confess my feelings for this human.

"Ali-" "Bell-". It was rather amusing that we tried to talk at the same time. In this situation it was also a little scary.  
"You go first." She told me to. I didn't know if I could though.  
" I um......" This wasn't me. I was Alice, I was composed and graceful at all times. That being said I plastered a confident smile on my face and just got on with it.  
"I love you. I love you more than a best friend or even more than a sisterly thing. I love you, the way Edward does." The cat was out of the bag now.

**Lying From Your - Linkin Park**

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked her. She panicked a little, so I swooped in with an excuse.  
"Bella and I were just going to go out shopping" I smiled at this but saw Bella pull a face.  
"Oh. Well don't let me keep you up" He edged his way out of the room. Ah shopping, a great way to always get rid of the boys.  
"We're going shoppingg? I though we were going..." A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh." Followed by a grin.  
Yeah sure I hated lying to my brother but when you have a beauty like Bella, you'd do anything to keep her.

**Palahniuk's Laughter - Fightstar**

Edward had found out. I don't know how, me and Alice were always so careful.  
It didn't matter though, I couldn't think about that, right now I had a vampire pacing back and forth and muttering to himself like a loony.  
"Edward...I'm sorry" I was, to a certain extent. I was sorry for hurting him like this, but I was never sorry for being with Alice.  
"How long? How long has it been going on?" He looked desperate for an answer and I felt compelled to give him one.  
"About..a month or so...maybe a little longer" I looked away from his face, not wanting to see the pain that I may have caused him. Instead I heard a laugh though.  
" A month." He looked at me. He didn't look angry, but he did have a temper on him at times.  
"Well I suppose it was to be expected"

I looked at him shocked " You Knew!!"  
"Of course I did. Bella you might think that it's not noticeable, but it is" H e paused "Your two always looked good together anyway. Be happy" He smirked and then left through my bedroom window.

**Call It Off - Tegan And Sara**

"I love you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't have to considering she had super hearing, but I needed to hear myself above the rain and thunder.  
Within a second of saying it she was by my side, looking at me, analyzing me.  
" You love me?" She seemed cautious, like I was going to just laugh and say no.  
" You silly future seeing vampire of course I love you" With that said I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **Ok...So this isn't gonna be a drabble challenge anymore. I'm just gonna do a bunch of chapters with songs. I think maybe in the next chapter I'll actually write a proper story though. Anyone who reads tell me what you think and we shall see._

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters or songs used, as much as I wish I did =[.

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_**Clumsy Card House - Blue October**_

Three days, four hours, ten minutes and thirty-nine seconds....forty......forty-one......

That is how long Bella has been in the hospital. Being her usual clumsy self she had fallen down some stairs and out a window, I hadn't left her side since she had been here. I refused to leave her.  
I refused because I Alice Cullen had fallen in love with this beautiful, beyond perfect human. To my surprise she had actually fallen in love with a monster like myself as well.

To her I wasn't a monster though, I was her hero and because of that I would stay by her side forever.

_**Holiday - Green Day**_

This was it. After this moment everything would change. Nothing would ever be the same to me. Although that thought would scare most people it thrilled me.

"Bella are you sure?" This was the fifth time that she had asked.

" I -" kiss " have" kiss "never been" another kiss "more sure of anything in my life." A much longer, more passionate kiss. I slowly pulled away, but left my forehead leaning against hers.

" But wha-" I silenced her with another kiss.

"Alice....I am absolutely positive that this is what I want" I said it with finality in my voice. There was no more arguing, this would happen.

" Besides....If you didn't do it then I would just ask one of the others." She looked shocked.

"Bella this is the rest of your life you are talking about" She looked at me pleadingly.

"......True but I just see it as one big holiday from now on".

After a few more moments of ....discussion she agreed. Minutes later her fangs were in my neck and the venom was spreading throughout my body.

I had never been happier.

_**Get Over Me - Fefe Dobson**_

You beg and plead with me. You cry and take out your anger on me. I allow it.

You need to do this. You need to get this closure, thought it's not really closure.

I need to leave you behind and you need to get over me.

All I seem to do is cause you pain, though you say I don't I know that you cry at night because of me.

That is why for the sake of your happiness I'll live the rest of my days out in misery.

We could be perfect together but I always sabotage everything, so this time I'll do it before it gets too serious and I completely break you.

"Good bye Bella." Just like that I'm out of your room and your life for good.

Maybe someday I'll come back and see what you've done with your life, but for now I'll leave you to get over me.

_**In My Secret Life - Katie Melua**_

No-one would know about us, no-one ever could because they would never understand.

We would go on smiling at everyone and make them think that everything was okay throughout the day, but when night came it was our time. To be who we were and do what we did.

I needed punishment, in fact I craved it. I craved some sort of pain to know that I had done wrong.

You?..Well you just needed the blood. I think a part of you wanted to just see me happy as well. I don't really know the real reason but I know I'd die for the truth if I had to.

For now I was just happy that we had our secret life together.

No matter how twisted and dark it was.


End file.
